Comment cela aurait dû finir
by Rinku13
Summary: Fin alternative au film beaucoup, beaucoup trop triste, pour ceux qui aiment les happy-end Si Victoria avait assumé son amour, si le jardinier avait été présent, si Pauline avait pu être sauvée, si le père de Victoria avait accepté d'écouter sa fille, si tout avait été mieux, enfin.


_A.N : Hey ! J'ai vu récemment le film « Lost and delirious » (« Rebelles » en français), et la fin ne m'a pas plu du tout. Je ne spoile pas ici, mais ceux qui ont vu le film comprendront. J'ai donc voulu écrire ma propre fin, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Je reprends à partir du moment où Pauline est sur le toit du pensionnat, à la toute fin. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ^^_

Les instants s'écoulaient avec une lenteur infinie, tandis que Pauline se dressait, en haut du toit, son rapace sur l'épaule, impériale. En bas, la foule rassemblée ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, Pauline n'avait pas pu s'engager si loin dans la dépression, c'était trop horrible, c'était non. Victoria avait l'estomac retourné et le cœur au bord des lèvres, déchirée par un dilemme cornélien : devait-elle choisir sa famille, ou Pauline ? Au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais qui que ce soit comme elle avait aimé sa camarade de chambre. L'amour qu'elle lui portait était un poids écrasant. Quand elle était avec Jake, elle tentait de se persuader de son bonheur, mais quand il lui parlait, elle revoyait les sourires de Pauline. Quand il la touchait, c'étaient toutes ses nuits avec Pauline qui lui revenaient en tête et qui lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Comme elle avait dû être forte, ces derniers jours, pour ne pas hurler en voyant toute la douleur de son amante ! Elle avait eu l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc la transperçait de toutes parts.

Pauline, quant à elle, ne réfléchissait plus. En haut du toit, veillant à ne pas glisser, elle observait Victoria. Sa reine. Celle pour qui elle avait affronté le freluquet en duel, celle pour qui elle pouvait donner sa vie s'il le fallait. Sur son épaule, le rapace s'envola. Elle focalisa son regard sur Victoria et étendit les bras. Rester dans un monde où la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimée se conduisait désormais avec indifférence et froideur lui déchirait le cœur. Même Marie, qui l'avait accompagnée tout au long de ces derniers jours, n'avait pas compris l'étendue de sa douleur. Victoria s'offrait à Jake. Sa vraie mère ne « désirait pas entrer en contact avec elle pour le moment ». Pauline ne pouvait vivre seule. Relevant le menton, maîtrisant fièrement ses larmes, elle regarda Victoria une dernière fois…

 _\- Pauline, je t'en prie, arrête, je t'aime !_

Le cri avait transpercé l'air, aigu. Un cri du cœur. Dans la foule, en bas, Victoria ne pouvait croire qu'elle l'avait vraiment dit. Qu'elle avait montré son amour à Pauline et à tout le pensionnat. D'ailleurs, plus rien ne comptait hormis Pauline. Si celle-ci sautait, sa vie s'arrêterait en même temps que la sienne, elle le sentait. Elle ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide, la perte de son amante serait une mutilation.

En haut, Pauline s'arrêta net, et parvint de justesse à reprendre son équilibre. Quelques cailloux tombèrent dans le vide. En voyant le sort qui l'attendait, elle déglutit et se mit à trembler. Ce cri avait brisé quelque chose en elle. Elle qui s'était vanté plus tôt d'avoir la rage au cœur, elle était soudain terrifié par ce qu'elle allait faire. Et surtout, il lui semblait qu'elle voyait un infime rayon de soleil à travers la noirceur dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Victoria l'aimait, Victoria l'avouait enfin, Victoria l'assumait. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais prendre cet air indifférent qui lui avait fait tant de peine, elle ne pourrait plus jamais la prendre maternellement dans ses bras pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'était qu'une amie alors qu'elle frémissait de désir pour elle. Pauline ne savait plus que faire.

En bas, Victoria avait la gorge nouée. Derrière elle, des murmures des filles du pensionnat et de leurs familles s'élevaient. Une petite troupe se dépêcha de tirer les nappes des tables de banquet pour en faire un gigantesque drap et ils allèrent se placer en bas du pensionnat, étirant le drap, prêts à rattraper Pauline si celle-ci décidait de glisser ou de sauter. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Alors, la directrice cria à son tour :

\- Pauline, il faut que tu nous écoutes ! Je connais des gens qui peuvent t'aider, des gens qui m'ont aidée aussi lorsque j'ai traversé les mêmes épreuves que toi ! Il n'est pas trop tard !

Mais Pauline ne semblait pas l'entendre. Marie essaya à son tour :

\- Il y a plein de gens qui t'aiment ! Victoria t'aime, je t'aime, la directrice t'aime, toutes les filles du pensionnat t'aiment, tu entends ? Tu n'as jamais été toute seule !

Sur le toit, Pauline sentit ce qui lui restait de détermination s'envoler. Tout ce qui lui restait à présent était une immense fatigue et une envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi sa vie avait-elle basculé si rapidement ? Où était le temps des rires et des baisers avec Victoria ? Si celle-ci l'aimait, la vie ne valait-elle pas la peine d'être vécue ? Elle était lasse et voulait que tout s'arrête, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Soudain, la porte qui menait sur le toit s'ouvrit. Pauline tourna aussitôt la tête, tandis que des exclamations stupéfaites provenaient d'en bas. Le jardinier. Cet homme joufflu, d'apparence tranquille, était monté sur le toit et s'approchait à pas lents de Pauline, veillant à ne pas l'effrayer pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Quand il fut parvenu auprès d'elle, il sourit, un sourire un peu laid qui dévoila ses dents jaunes, mais qui donna une chaleur à son regard. Puis, il lui tendit doucement la main, se contentant de lâcher de son habituel ton bourru :

\- Bon, et si tout était terminé, maintenant ? Il y a des gens qui attendent pour passer à table, en bas !

Pauline lui saisit la main et, tremblante, le laissa la reconduire jusqu'à la porte. Ils descendirent les escaliers, lentement, pour parvenir au rez-de-chaussée. Le jardinier ne parlait pas, se contentant de serrer sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste assez paternel. Pauline le comprenait. La parole ne devait pas être le fort de cet homme. Il avait passé sa vie seul, à s'occuper des jardins du pensionnat plus que des humains. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Des tremblements nerveux l'agitaient, ainsi qu'une terrible appréhension de ce qui l'attendait dehors. Pour son comportement instable, on l'enfermerait dans un hôpital où on la soûlerait de médicaments, elle deviendrait un légume. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'une furieuse envie de vivre se démenait toujours en elle. La dépression n'avait pas pu tuer cela.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte centrale du pensionnat, prêts à rejoindre les autres dans le jardin, le jardinier posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers elle :

\- Tu es prête ? Ils ne vont pas te laisser dormir tout de suite, tu sais, alors si tu préfères te reposer un peu d'abord, je peux arranger ça avec la directrice.

Pauline fut tentée de dire oui, pour retarder au maximum la confrontation inévitable avec Victoria, avec le père de son amante. Cependant, elle refusa, et il ouvrit la porte pour la laisser sortir.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, face à toute la foule qui l'observait sans rien oser dire, la première à reprendre ses esprits fut Victoria. Ignorant tout le monde, elle se rua vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, incapable de croire que son amante se tenait encore devant elle, vivante. Enfermée dans sa panique, elle avait cru la voir tomber, voir ses os se disloquer en heurtant le sol, et finalement, Pauline était là, contre elle, Pauline l'enlaçait avec une ardeur incroyable, agrippant ses ongles dans ses vêtements comme si elle avait peur d'être repoussée. Victoria les caressa les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Tout est fini, Polly. Je t'aime et je t'assure que tu ne souffriras plus jamais tant que je serai avec toi.

Pauline eut toutes les difficultés du monde à s'enquérir :

\- Mais…ta famille ? Comment vont-ils… ? Jake ? Ta mère ?

\- C'est du détail. Vraiment, je te jure. Mon père est trop sonné pour que l'on puisse en discuter pour l'instant, je me fiche de ce que dit ma sœur, et je dirai à mon frère de dire à Jake que je romps avec lui. Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Polly !

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour les nerfs tendus à l'extrême de Pauline. Ils se relâchèrent brusquement et elle s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de son amante. Celle-ci la soutint avec douceur et la mena sous un des chapiteaux dressés pour la fête, afin de la faire asseoir sur un siège. Là, elle fut l'amante la plus douce au monde. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, goûtant ses lèvres roses comme elle avait toujours adoré le faire, caressant son corps, mêlant sa chaleur à la sienne dans une étreinte réconfortante et amoureuse. Puis, elle lui proposa de l'eau, de la brioche, un mouchoir, s'assura qu'elle ne manque de rien. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie si joyeuse.

Les autres pensionnaires, voyant que le moment entre les deux jeunes femmes était intime, n'osèrent pas venir les déranger. Seule Marie eut le droit d'approcher, lorsque Victoria lui fit signe.

Le jardinier, quant à lui, s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la professeure de maths l'interpela :

\- Monsieur René ! Attendez !

Il la vit s'approcher de lui à grands pas pressés. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, elle souffla :

\- Comment diable avez-vous su ce qu'il fallait faire, alors que tout le monde était pétrifié ?

Le jardinier détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Hum…ma femme s'est suicidée de la même façon, il y a huit ans. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire une deuxième fois.

La professeure plaqua une main sur sa bouche, désolée.

\- Monsieur René, je suis…navrée. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Ce n'est rien. Voyez-vous, je la revois dans les fleurs. Elle adorait s'occuper des rosiers. Quand je m'en occupe, au printemps, je la revois, penchée avec moi dans les massifs de fleurs, souriante, et j'arrive à me focaliser sur les moments heureux.

La professeure sembla hésiter, puis demanda :

\- Cela vous plairait-il que nous plantions des rosiers sur l'allée centrale ? Certes, vous auriez plus de travail, mais si vous appréciez les rosiers…

\- Eh bien, madame, j'aimerais beaucoup.

\- J'en parlerai à la directrice. Après ce sauvetage d'une de nos élèves, je pense que nous ne pourrons rien vous refuser.

.

Au même moment, la directrice avait interpelé le père de Victoria. Celui-ci, maintenant remis de ses émotions, manifestait ouvertement sa colère :

\- Je refuse que ma fille fréquente cette fille instable ! Je le refuse ! Qu'on la change de chambre, vous entendez ? Ou c'est moi qui la change d'école !

\- Monsieur, Pauline traverse une mauvaise passe, comme cela arrive à beaucoup d'entre nous. Avec une aide psychologique, elle se remettra très vite. Votre fille et elle s'aiment, vous ne pouvez le nier, alors…pourquoi ne pas écouter votre fille ? Pourquoi ne pas en discuter directement avec elle ?

\- Parce que ! Ma fille épousera un homme, un banquier ou un marchand d'arts, comme cela s'est toujours fait dans notre famille. Tout son destin est tracé ! Elle habitera à York, remplira son devoir d'épouse et perpétuera le nom de notre famille !

\- Hum, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais…que faites-vous de son bonheur à elle ? Le nom de votre famille est-il plus important que la vie de votre enfant ?

\- Mais elle sera heureuse ! Toute cette histoire…c'est à force de ne côtoyer que des filles. Je vais la mettre dans une école mixte. Là, elle verra comment les filles vont avec les garçons, et elle oubliera l'autre demoiselle instable !

\- Y croyez-vous réellement ?

Le père s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la directrice lui lança un regard, comme si elle exigeait à un élève de dire la bonne réponse. Alors, les épaules du père s'affaissèrent, il soupira et s'épongea le front d'un air las :

\- Mais écoutez, comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? J'aime ma fille, énormément, mais…nous ne pouvons pas avoir une lesbienne dans la famille. Les gens jaseraient. Ce n'est pas convenable, elle est…déviante. Et après tout, elle est jeune ! Cela lui passera. C'est cette fille instable qui lui a monté la tête.

\- Si vous en parliez avec elle ? Elle doit avoir des choses à vous dire, elle aussi. Cela vous fait-il peur ?

Il soupira.

\- Eh bien, oui. Oui, j'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire. Ma femme et moi sommes conservateurs, nous avons toujours essayé d'inculquer nos valeurs à nos enfants, et aujourd'hui…l'un après l'autre, ils nous échappent, ils s'envolent, et…cela me fait peur. Parce que s'ils refusent de suivre notre exemple, s'ils échappent à notre contrôle…c'est la fin de notre famille ! Chacun fera ce qui lui plait et notre famille perdra de son prestige !

\- Je pense que vous dramatisez. Vous avez déjà réussi à éduquer vos enfants, vous le verriez si vous les regardiez un peu plus. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas essayer de les regarder tels qu'ils sont, plutôt que tels que vous voudriez qu'ils soient ?

Le père n'eut rien à répondre, et la directrice eut le sentiment qu'il commençait enfin à réfléchir autrement que par les principes.

\- Alors ? le pressa-t-elle.

\- Alors je vais parler à ma fille, et nous verrons.

Et avec l'air d'un condamné avant l'échafaud, il se dirigea vers le chapiteau où les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassaient encore à loisir.

Lorsque Victoria vit arriver son père, la mine grave, elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Cependant, Pauline lui prit fermement la main et la força à la regarder pour lui déclarer :

\- Quoi qu'il te dise, tu n'es pas seule non plus, d'accord ? Tu es avec moi, et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Nous sommes au XXIe siècle, merde, et on vivra comme on le voudra !

Victoria eut un petit sourire nerveux, et hocha la tête.

\- Je t'aime, je ne te quitte plus, ne t'en fais pas.

Et Victoria marcha à la rencontre de son père.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, d'abord, un long silence gênant s'installa. Le père n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait parler. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé directement et sincèrement à sa fille, qu'il n'était plus certain d'y parvenir. Avec ses silences, elle s'était éloignée de lui, s'était construite une vie dont il ne savait rien.

\- Hum, Victoria, fit-il maladroitement. Belle journée, non ?

Sa fille le regarda sans oser parler. Il l'encouragea en tentant de prendre un ton badin :

\- Il…il fait beau, non ? Comment ça va ?

Victoria comprit que son père n'oserait jamais aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, et se résolut à parler la première :

\- Papa, j'aime Pauline. Depuis plusieurs années, maintenant.

\- Tu n'en as jamais parlé ?!

\- Je…je ne savais pas comment…avec maman et toi…

Elle se sentit rougir, ce qui l'agaça, et se força à se reprendre. Aujourd'hui, elle devait être courageuse et convaincante.

\- Alisson le sait, elle nous a surprises. Et de toute façon, papa, je ne compte plus me cacher. Je veux pouvoir aimer librement Pauline, même si cela ne vous plait pas.

\- Ah !

Son père semblait incapable de parler. Elle poursuivit, plus douce :

\- Mais papa, je ne tourne pas le dos à maman et à toi. Je sais que vous vous donnez énormément de mal pour nous éduquer, pour nous donner une vie confortable. Je ne rejette pas tout cela en bloc, je te demande simplement de me laisser vivre avec celle que j'aime. Je me doute que tu as déjà pensé à me changer de pensionnat. Je sais que maman t'approuvera sûrement. Mais j'ai besoin de vivre ici, ce pensionnat est ma maison, et je veux vivre avec Pauline.

\- Tu es sûre que…que ce n'est pas une phase ?

\- J'en suis sûre !

Le père paraissait complètement déboussolé. Il s'épongea de nouveau le front, l'air hagard, et soupira :

\- Eh bien…eh bien…euh…je…tu es sûre que tu seras heureuse ? C'est…c'est une fille, quand même, elle ne t'apportera pas les mêmes choses qu'un garçon, si ?

\- Elle m'apporte exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, je te le promets.

\- Alors…les voisins jaseront forcément, ta mère va hurler, mais…mais je vais m'occuper d'elle. Elle en reviendra. Si cette instable te plait vraiment…

Cela faisait des années que Victoria n'avait pas eu envie de se jeter au cou de son père. Il fut donc déboussolé lorsqu'il se retrouva pressé contre elle, se rendant compte au passage qu'elle avait grandi. Puis, Victoria courut retrouver Pauline et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se sentant plus heureuse que jamais, comme si un immense poids lui avait été retiré. Tout était bien.


End file.
